Danganronpa: Grand Finale
by Freakingfairyness
Summary: Momotsuki Ichigo, SDHSL Detective, is struck dumb when she and her 15 other classmates are imprisoned in Hopes Peak Academy with blood as the only way to freedom. With a new villain, and new mysteries, and a whole new cast of prodigies, how will these 16 students fare in this chaotic highschool?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the Danganronpa Franchise

Ichigo felt cold, and her eyes stung as she adjusted to the light. Sitting up, she saw that she was in a classroom, the windows covered with metal shutters. Where was she? What happened? She rubbed at her temples, trying to recollect the events of the day.

It was the first day of school, and she was ready at her third year of Hope's Peak Academy. The sun caused the walls to glow a deep beige color as the windows grew their clear pared shadows, letting the light sink into the cracks and creep into the classrooms. She remembers walking in to see a whole new set of students, only knowing her 5 friends from the previous years. There was talking and talking, and it all went black. Shutters, metal, the school was enclosed, it was dark.

Then there was a bear, and he said they were the only students in the school. Everyone panicked, screaming. Then it all went black again, she fainted. And that's why she's here. Oh god, she had to find the others. The girl was about to take a couple of steps forward when a huge hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to flinch with fright.

"Howdy, Ichigo, you're up!"

Yuuto's voice could be heard. She turned around quickly and noticed that familiar plump-faced, green-eyed, nerdy expression. "I was waiting for you to wake up, you sure gave us a scare when you just dropped."

"Hello." She greeted softly, blushing a bit. "Thanks for waiting for me. Where… are the others?" Ichigo has a sun of a crush on him, but she enjoyed being around him, although she got super embarrassed if they came in physical contact, such a hugging. She was still glad for him to be around. He was the Super Duper Highschool Level Computer Professional.

"Oh, our friends should be lingering around, the other classmates however, went to explore the building as it went under 'renovation'." He replied.

Ichigo could only stare at him, not knowing what to say. They had met each other ever since their freshman year, and they still seemed to have the same friendly tone in them. She would only last a second of breath to speak when a shrill cry of joy echoed at her side, making her snap from her concentration on Yuuto and towards a tall girl with a long pony tail stretching from her head to her thighs.

"Hinata!" Another voice cried out. Hinata was followed by another familiar face, but this time the voice was low-pitched. By the time the man got up from his exhausted expression, Ichigo could only give out an expression of joy and happiness. "Takumi!"

"Hi, Ichigo." The both overjoyed, but exhausted teens cheerfully sang in reply. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. She was actually a little worried no one would recognize her since she bleached her hair, but it was strange how all her friends recognized her so easily. She was still worried about her other friends, Tsuki and Saske, as they hadn't appeared yet. They probably went exploring. Hopefully, she'd meet them sooner or later.

She bowed at her three friends and gestured down the halls, "I'm going to look for Tsuki and Saske." The others nodded.

Ichigo decided to further explore the mozeh like halls. Maybe she'll get to meet the other students. After all, there were 16 of them, she had to run into at least one of them. Suddenly, when she passed the cafeteria door, the smell of melted chocolate and dusty herbs filled her senses.

"Hm, that's odd." Slowly, Ichigo carefully entered the room, and saw a tall girl stirring a humongous soup pot. She had long orange hair, using a ladle to pour dark, creamy chocolate into molds, spilling some on her lacy apron, which was embroidered with oranges and plums amongst other fruits.

"Hello?" A voice interrupted.

Ichigo snapped back to reality. Standing in front of her was a short girl who looked like a mess, with a coat 10 times too big, and hair tousled and turned. She frowned, looking annoyed. "May I help you?"

"O-Oh," Ichigo stuttered, "I'm Momotsuki Ichigo, I-It's nice to meet you. Um…"

"Kemushi. Kemushi Natsuki, Super Duper Highschool Level Herbalist." She interrupted tersely, adjusting her glasses before jabbing a finger at the redhead at the pot, "And that ditzy baffoon is unfortunately my best friend, Super Duper Highschool Level Candymaker, Tachibana Umeko."

Umeko pouted, "Come ooon, Natz! Don't be so mean. Don't you remember? I'm helping you to get people to like your icky medicine." The girl then pressed her hands together in apology. "Sorry kid, Natz is a bit of a grump."

"Oh, um… well, see you later then," Ichigo replied back, awkwardly leaving the two back to their business.

As she retreated, she thought about how peculiar the duo was, "Umeko seems nice, I hope I get to know them more." Turning a corner, she suddenly bumped against someone, making her crash to the floor.

"Oh, sorry." The person apologized. She looked up to see a boy standing in front of her. He looked a few years older, however from his uniform, he was a third year like her. She couldn't help but stare at him, with his pale complexion and dull azure eyes. "Greetings, my name is Miyamoto Ryou. You must be Ms. Momotsuki, I suppose." He offered a gloved hand to the fallen girl.

Is he the Super Duper Highschool Level Coroner? His attire surely seemed the sort, especially the red rosary hanging from his neck. Taking his hand, she stumbled back on her feet.

"Do you need anything else, Ms. Momotsuki?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know my name? My talent isn't really something that would garner me publicity. The opposite in fact."

"I talked to one of your friends, Mr. Yuni. I suppose they talked fondly about you."

She sighed in relief, he met Saske. She faced Ryou again with a small smile. "Can you help me find him?"

"Aren't you the Super Duper Highschool Detective? Well, I suppose." The other replied. "After all, I need to find Hotaru." He added as an afterthought.

"Hotaru?" Ichigo inquired, observing how extremely dull he appeared as they ventured down the long hallway together. They chatted mostly about her and her life, and she was disappointed she couldn't learn more about the seemingly plain boy, except that the recurring name of Hotaru sprung up more than twice. The two finally said farewell reaching another corner, leaving her wondering why he was so obsessed with this Hotaru. Was she a student? What is her talent?

"Maybe I'll try to find her." Ichigo resolved. She then noticed a boy wearing a goofy grin traversing down the hallway. She quickly introduced herself. "Um, Hello, I'm Momotsuki Ichigo. Have you seen a girl named Hotaru, and two boys named Saske and Tsuki?"

The boy blinked, and grinned wider. "You mean that cutie, Susukishi Hotaru? Yeah, I talked to her a few minutes ago. As for the two guys…" He had to think for a bit, "Maybe."

"Oh..." Ichigo sighed. The boy turned around and started to walk away, "Well, see you. Also, If you see Hotaru, tell her Wakahisa Kouki, Super Duper Highschool Level Comedian, said Hi."

"Um, okay." She agreed, confused, then whispered to herself, "Who's Hotaru?"

Figuring she'll run into that girl sooner or later, Ichigo continued on her trek to find her two other friends. Reaching a long, covered corridor, she decided to head westward as she hasn't ventured there yet. Plus, there might be an art room where Saske would definitely be, being the Super Duper Highschool Level Artist. The moment she stepped into the other building, however, she was surprised when a classroom door slammed open, a girl tumbling out of it and straight at her.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, quickly stepping backwards to avoid the flying human. The unidentified person sped past her, rolling into a wall. There was a groan, and the girl plopped on her back, passed out and red in the head.

Ichigo gasped, hesitantly inching closer to the other, daring to poke and observe her. From what she could see, this girl appeared to be the Super Duper Highschool Level Soccer player. Her black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that hung low on her scalp, on her was a bright red and orange jersey with a number one.

"Are you okay-" Ichigo started before two more people erupted from the classroom, one seething with rage. "MOMO, YOU IDIOT!"

A girl with bright bubblegum hair in a bob cut stomped down, brushing past Ichigo roughly in pursuit of the noirette. Her uniform was standard and neat, but papers threatened to spill from her pockets and messenger bag. A boy silently trailed behind her, then noticing the stunned and confused Ichigo. He clasped his clay-covered hands together as though to say he's sorry. His eyes were large and expressive, saying all that he couldn't before trying to help Momo to her feet.

The angry girl in the bob finally acknowledged her still figure, holding her hand out instantly with a smile, "Oi, I know you, Ichigo, right?"

"Huh?" Ichigo squeaked, quickly taking the other's hand to shake profusely, "Yeah, I am, you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Terada Ayumi, Super Duper Highschool Level Linguist!" The other introduced cheerfully.

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Um, how do you know me?"

"Your friends are in the art room a couple doors down, we were just there. Sake and Sushi!" Ayumi replied, pointing to a door down the hall.

"Saske and Tsuki?" She corrected.

"Yeah, same thing!" The smiling girl answered back. Contrary to her first impression, the Linguist actually seemed pretty chill, someone she could easily get along with. Maybe her anger was just a one time thing. The said girl then marched to where the silent boy was struggling to lift the athlete.

"I got this, bud." Ayumi reassured, then when the weight was shifted on her, her face contorted to that of rage as she heaved Momo over her shoulder like she was a sack of rice. "YOSH YOSH YOSH, LET'S GO TO THE INFIRMARY!"

The boy sighed as Ayumi stampeded away, and faced Ichigo's horror-stricken expression. He took out a dry erase marker and small board, and scribbled something on it, facing it towards her. In clear black it wrote "I'm Minatozaki Hayato, SDHSL Sculpter." He erased and wrote again. "I'm sorry about the fuss, hope we become friends."

Bowing, he left the building, and Ichigo was just glad she escaped that mess. At least she found where Saske and Tsuki were. Practically skipping to where Ayumi indicated, she opened the door where she'd meet her friends and everything will be normal.

"Wacha, Demon Spawn! Let go of Saske's painting in the name of justice!" Tsuki screeched.

"What you gonna do about it, Panda?"

Or not.

Tsuki was in a Kung Fu pose, facing a snickering boy. The boy had flaming red hair similar to the fire he was holding a pretty painting over. Saske was sitting on a chair watching it all unfold with a blank face. There was another girl, chubby in appearance, tears threatening to fall. Upon her arrival, all four turned towards her.

"Oh, Ichigo! As the Super Duper Highschool level Kung Fu fighter, I was trying to teach this blasted criminal a lesson!" Tsuki explained with a proud face, then glaring at his opponent.

"I'm just having a little fun." The redhead retorted, putting the artwork closer and farther from the fire playfully, giggling. "You know, since I'm the Super Duper Firebreather, Hirai Yuki!"

How can there even be such a thing. Ichigo wondered, appalled by the turn of events.

The chubby girl was flailing her arms, trying to cool the two down, "W-wait you guys! D-don't f-f-fight!"

"Don't butt in, Kanade, go read your books," Yuki scoffed, brushing her off. Kanade stepped back, "Eeek!"

She turned to Saske for how it started, but he just shrugged. At this rate there'll be an all-out brawl, most likely ending with 3rd degree burns and broken ribs. Tsuki got back into stance and was about to charge, but a peppy voice blasted from the speakers.

"Hellooooo, all students! It's your beloved principal Monokuma here!"


	2. Chapter 2

The loudspeaker spat out a deafening crack of static then a cheerful voice resounded across the entire room, "Welcooooome, students! This is your headmaster speaking. I need you all to hurry your lazy asses to the assembly hall! Scurry along, don't keep me waiting~"

"How rude…" Ichigo muttered, then drew her attention back to the altercation.

Saske had long forgotten his artwork, and grabbed Tsuki to drag him to the location. The martial artist tried to complain, but at Saske's glare, he shut up, opting to grit his teeth at the fire-breather instead. As his head disappeared behind the door, he shook his fist in frustration. "Don't think this is over!"

Yuki adorned a pout as his opponent retreated, "Eeh, that's no fun."

Jumping off the table he was balancing on, he threw the painting in the trash and quickly dropped a lit match at it so it burned. Kanade sputtered from behind him, trailing after the other who was heading towards the area as well, "W-wait, Yuki, t-that's not nice. T-the f-fire!"

He ignored her hesitant pleas, then turned towards Ichigo with a grin, "Hey, Ichigo, right? Are you just gonna stand there like a criminal about to get lynched?"

"Huh?" She blinked, realizing she hasn't moved, too busy observing the entire situation, "O-Oh, yeah."

Walking down the hallway, she found she didn't know the way there and awkwardly followed the strange duo's lead. The lighter in Yuki's hand flicking on and off made her nervous, and she sighed in relief when she entered the auditorium on time. It appeared she was the last one to arrive as all the students she met before were seated.

Scanning the room for an empty chair, she smiled as she saw Hinata waving at her, gesturing to an empty seat beside her. She sat down and grinned at her friend. The mass of students chattered amongst themselves about the announcement when a bear of black and white rocketed from the floor and onto the podium. Everyone's attention attracted to the stuffed animal flashy entrance.

"Good morning, you bastards, I'm Monokuma, your beloved headmaster!"

A squeal erupted from the girl beside her, making her flinch. The other had strawberry blonde hair tied a short ponytail under a pink helmet, freckles splattered everywhere. She bounced in her seat, crying out gleefully, the skates on her feet rolling, "Our headmaster is such a cute plushie?"

Seeing as she hasn't met this student before, she came to conclusion that this was Susukishi Hotaru.

Monokuma huffed, flailing his paws, "How rude! I am no plushie, I'm a real bear!" The red in his face faded as he coughed, continuing with his message, "Anyways, Welcome all you bright individuals to your new home, you know, for the rest of your lives!"

All hell broke loose, a series of panic shot through the crowd. Tsuki jumped on his feet and pointed at the bear, "What the hell do you mean by that!"

Monokuma walked in a circle around the podium, "I mean that your stay in this school will be permanent! Don't worry, all food and leisure activities will be available!"

Momo, the formerly injured soccer player, rose from her chair in shock, "You're kidding, right?"

Kanade clutched on her chest, "W-we're stuck here?"

"Yup! Aren't you _beary_ excited?" Monokuma laughed, "You're here for keepsies!"

Natsuki, the short girl, leaned into her seat, arms crossed, "Surely there is a way out. What's the catch?"

Monokuma giggled into his palm, "Upupu, looks like we got an observant resident. Yes, there is a loophole. The only way to escape is with everyone's favorite pastime, MURDER!"

"M-murder…" Ichigo heard someone whisper in horror.

"That's right, my precious students. If one of you are able to successfully murder another student, a ticket out of this facility you go!"

A long whistle flew out of Yuki's lips as he leaned forward to hear more.

"Stabbings, stranglings, poison, bare-handed," Monokuma started sweating as he began to imagine all the gruesome ways to die. He wiped his lewd expression off to face the stricken teenagers, "That's right, with every murder is a chance to get out. Of course, given that you don't get caught. Every time a murder occurs, there'll be a class trial. If you vote for the murderer, then only they get executed for their crime, but if you choose wrong, then everyone but the killer will be hit and the killer is home free! You all got it?"

No one answered, so Monokuma continued, "Oh don't be such debbie-downers, at least you have a way out!"

"That's utter bullshit!" Tsuki screamed, "Who the hell are you to trap us in here, let us out!"

The bear stopped, his red eye glowing, "Woah, I'd stop there if I were you. Wouldn't want me going _bearzerk_."

Saske pulled him back, shaking his head, and the Kung-fu master just bit his lip. Satisfied with his silence, Monokuma waved his hand, "Sorry, I'll just bid you all goodbye. Have fun in your quarters, you'll be staying there for a long, long time."

Before anyone can get a word out, he jumped behind the podium and disappeared. A wave of tension washed over the auditorium, then one by one the students filed out into the hall. Ichigo was absolutely shaken. Murder? No way she could do that. But now she was stuck here forever. This had to be a joke. Just a cruel, cruel joke. She looked up to observe the reactions of the others, and they were the same as her.

The girl that sat beside her was sobbing loudly in the corner, and pity washed over her like a tidal wave. Although upset herself, she found it in her to approach the crying individual, "Hello, I'm Momotsuki Ichigo. You must be Hotaru. Nice to meet you."

Hotaru glanced up at her through her tears, and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm Susukishi Hotaru, SDHSL Roller Derby Girl." She pointed at herself.

"You know, that bear was pretty delusional, I don't think he was serious, probably ate too much honey," Ichigo commented. "Have you seen those puns?"

Hotaru giggled, and the taller was relieved to see the girl calm down. "Do you want to walk with me to the apparent living quarters so we can take a break from this mess?"

The other nodded happily, and the two headed towards the dorms chatting. Then remembering a certain pale coroner, she questioned Hotaru, "Oh, someone named Ryou was looking for you? How do you know him?"

Hotaru's face lit up like a christmas tree at the mention of the dark-haired boy's name, "You mean Miyamoto Ryou?" She exclaimed, "He's my cousin and best friend!" All traces of sadness gone, she threw her in the air and did a little high kick in excitement. Ichigo couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in amusement. They're related, but they're so different from each other, she thought.

"You're cousins?" Ichigo asked, still slightly surprised about their relations. Ichigo nodded, skating beside the detective, "Mmhmm, my mom is his dad's sister." The two girls strolled down another hallway, following signs. "Our family is made of the best forensic pathologists. Dead people, leave it to us! We were taught everything about the business from identifying the cause of death to the exact murder weapon."

These cousins sure were an interesting pair, Ichigo thought, intrigued by Hotaru's differing talents. "And what about you, being a Roller Derby girl and all."

Hotaru halted, her face darkening, making Ichigo panic, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry!" She apologized, but Hotaru just smiled, "No, it's alright."

The two kept walking side by side, but then a familiar boy with glasses and ebony hair stepped from around a corner. His eyes caught Ichigo's and he smiled, his grin growing bigger at the sight of Hotaru. Hotaru's expression brightened as she tackled him.

"Kangaryou!" She gleefully cried in his arms, and he spun her around, eventually falling on the ground. Ichigo giggled at the sight, but covered it up as his azure eyes trailed towards her

."It's been six months since I last saw you. You changed your hair color?" He commented, bewildered. The smaller giggled, "Yeah, this way, everyone can see me on the ring. Plus, brown hair was getting boring."

Ichigo was about to leave as she felt like she was intruding on a personal family, but Ryou called out to her, his eyes bright. "H-Hi, Ryou."

"Ms. Momotsuki, thanks for taking care of her." He said, standing up, and bowing at her.

She shook her head, "Anytime."

"No, seriously, considering all that's happened, it's nice to have my cousin with me."

Ichigo had to hide a smile at how much importance he held for his cousin, and offered that he walk with them to the doors. He accepted and the three of them began to talk heartily. Her initial impression of Ryou changed as she saw how lighthearted he actually was. With a couple more turns, they arrived at the dorms. Many students have already appeared to have entered their rooms.

Hotaru waved at the two of them as she then hopped into her bedroom, leaving Ryou and Ichigo alone. Ryou nodded at her with a dreary smile, and she returned one back, and the two entered their respective rooms. Not even looking at the contents, she plopped on her bed and tried to sleep. The events of the day haunted her. As ridiculous as it seemed, the agonizing feeling of the underlying truth nagged at her.

She clutched at her head, trying not to believe it. Besides, even if their insane situation and peculiar rules were found to be valid, no one would actually go so far as to...kill. With that small comment as comfort, she tried to close her eyes. But no matter what, the cruel nightmares about that bear's split face, half happy, and the other twisted with insanity kept coming, scaring her awake. She couldn't get enough sleep because of him.

She ended up finding herself dragging her feet out the door in the morning, running on whatever measly energy she managed to muster. She headed towards the dining hall, already noticing all the students gathered around, chatting. Upon reaching the table, she nearly stumbled trying to get into her seat, attracting attention at her slip. A hand laid on her shoulders, almost knocking her down. Seeing a wisp of bright, almond eyes, she knew it was Takumi. His eyes were sprinkled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked, fixing her posture, "You nearly broke a leg trying to sit down!"

She weakly grinned at the magician, "I'm just a bit tired."

A boisterous laugh erupted from the end of the table, belonging to a single firebreathing red-head named Yuki, "OH GOD! She looks like a panda breeded with a bum, and ended up forgetting about her in the garbage!"

Kanade screeched, "Y-Yuki! That's not n-nice! Pandas wouldn't abandon their young like that!"

That's what she's concerned about. Ichigo sweatdropped. But nonetheless, she felt her head droop closer to the table. She had no energy to get offended. No energy for anything, really. Suddenly, a groan erupted from her mouth as two small hands grasped at her shoulders and pushed her against the chair. A thick waft of grass and medicine smacked her across the face, and she drearily lifted her head to meet Natsuki, the petite Herbalist, who had a crazed look in her eyes.

"I heard you had a lack of energy-," Natsuki chattered, grabbing packet after packet from beneath her coat and placing it on the table until it created a mountain, eyes flashing dangerously. Ichigo was overwhelmed, taken aback by the sudden blabber coming from the usually bitter girl. "And I have great natural remedies to help. Here's some potato water, nettle leaf tea, siberian ginseng, citrus, licorice root, gotu kola, sea kelp, ginkgo biloba, some special spinach-"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Yuki interrupted loudly, taking his lighter out. "You're giving me a headache with your annoying chipmunk voice, I will burn your weeds to ash!"

Natsuki gasped, "They are not weeds!"

And so the two hotheads went at each other, plump little Kanade trying to mediate but failing badly. Ichigo just groaned again, her head pulsating with every yell they dish out. Takumi is sifting through the herbs stacked upon the table, and takes out some plain ginseng to chew on. She stares at him with disgust.

He tilts his head, "Want some?"

She groans for the umpteenth time, and just lets herself rest upon the cold table.


End file.
